Dimensional Heroes: Balance
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Republic City just as the Perfect Link Tournament begins. But they are soon caught up in the rise of the new Earth Empire. How will they manage to stop the great uniter?
1. Opening

The scene started with footage of an old video began to play. "Welcome to Republic City, home to dreams and Spirit Wilds. Yes, Republic City is the place for everyone. Visit Air Temple Island, the home for all Airbenders as they travel the worlds helping others. Or take a stroll through Avatar Korra park, named in honor of you know who. We've missed her these past 3 years and wish to welcome her soon. Get well soon Korra. And of course, you'll want to see our most unique attractions...the Spirit Wilds, where humans and spirits live in perfect harmony. Truly this city is on the up and up. Come be a part of the action in Republic City." the video said before ending.

"Time has moved quickly on this world." Ace said.

"What can you expect? Time is different between every world we travel. It may have been 3 years here, but it's been faster since we left." Hope said.

"I never thought we would be back here after so long." Tsuki said.

"So, what exactly is Korra like?" Mark asked Hope. "If I'm going to be working with all of you, I'd like to get to know your team beyond just names."

"Korra is the reincarnation of an Avatar I once knew when I first started my team, Aang. she was new to the whole Avatar business and she joined my team when Katara recommended me to her before Furious Universe. We've traveled a lot together when she was around, but then… then came Zaheer and the Red Lotus." Hope said.

"They used a metallic poison that forced her into the Avatar state so that Zaheer could kill her and end the cycle, but that plan failed. Unfortunately, it paralyzed her from the waist down." Ace added.

"She's been in recovery for the last 3 years since we last saw her." Robin said.

"Revali's news back in the Overworld did trouble me. Korra hasn't been seen for those 3 years. I'm hoping she'll show her face after the tournament starts, but…" Hope said. "David, you think something happened?"

"Quite possibly. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on." David said.

"Hmm…" Mark hummed. "Do you think we should try to find her before the tournament starts?"

"Not enough time. The Opening Ceremonies are gonna happen soon, and if we're not there, we can't enter officially." Hope said.

"Not soon...today." Jexi said.

"Eh?!" Captain Parkour said. "Today?! Why didn't we get here earlier! Now we have no time to get to know our potential opponents!"

"No sweat. Besides, now we'll be surprised." Pinkie said as a Croconaw chewed on her pigtail.

"Hey, watch what you chew! That ain't cotton candy!" Eddy yelled.

"Wait, that looks like the Croconaw I caught." Aria said.

"Yeah. I sorta borrowed him to further my link training in Johto." Pinkie said.

"Dontcha worry about Pinke none, Eddy. She's used to having herself bit." Applejack said.

"Yeah. I mean, her counterpart does have a pet alligator. Albeit with no teeth." Starlight said.

"...You actually have that?" Eddy asked Pinkie-2.

"Oh, very much! Gummi's a real sweetheart!" Pinkie-2 chirped.

"Ahem!" Amethyst cleared her throat. "So...where are the opening ceremonies going down?"

"Right there." Tails said pointing to the city they were approaching as a large crowd was gathered near the harbor.

"Quite a crowd." Zan said.

"Now...we make our descent." Hope said as the ship landed in the harbor. "Now make a mad dash to the registration table!"

"Don't have to tell us twice." David said.

The groups hurried over to the table to their surprise Sunny made it first on a Bayleef. "You guys...gotta do better than that."

"Wait, that's the Bayleef I caught." Aria said.

"Yeah, I took it and we formed a link during training in Johto." Sunny said.

"Thank you. And please take this." the person running the counter said handing her a small gold coin.

"What's that?" Al asked.

"The coin's purpose will be made clear when we begin. I advise not losing it." she said.

"Come on, let's go!" ZS said. "Everybody sign up!"

As quick as they could, everyone who wanted to compete signed in and received their coins. They then gathered at the stage near the harbor.

"Hey hey hey! Welcome one and all to the Perfect Link tournament!" said a young girl dressed in magenta with a music note clip in her hair. "Here from the Idol Universe and your favorite commentator, it's Magenta Voice!" she shouted as most of the audience cheered.

"A Color God?" Tsuki asked.

"Backwoods hick. You don't know Magenta Voice?" one of the competitors said.

"She's only the best commentator in the entire Idol Universe." another said.

"Oh, so that's why. We haven't heard much about the Idol Universe until now." David said. "Our mistake."

"Well...seems it's your wish come true. Two new universes were born from God's Core last year." Jexi said to Hope.

"Okay ladies and gents. Now here to kick off today's events...the organizer of this little tournament! Let's give a welcome...to the president of Talent Corp...Linc!" Magenta Voice said as Linc approached the podium.

"Linc is in charge of this? I never would've guessed." Shuichi said.

"Seems he's making Talent Corp into a better Organization since Diablo's defeat." Ace said.

"Thank you, thank you Magenta." Linc said. "In the year that I've remade Talent Corp, I wanted to create a tournament that celebrates the bonds that bring people together. And I wanted to see those bonds, bonds between People and Pokemon. More to the point, a bond between other universes as well. That is this tournament's purpose...to create a grand link between all 24 universes."

The crowd cheered.

"Now...with that out of the way...I will now explain the tournament rules. As for battles, partners are allowed to fight alongside their links. But should the link be defeated, the partner will automatically lose. As for those who are trainers, switching of Pokemon is allowed only as long as your link remains safe." Linc began.

"But what if we have more than one Perfect Link?" Simon asked.

"Don't get impatient, he's getting there." David said.

"Now...I realize there are those who have more than one link. So this is a special rule only for them. Both links must fight alongside their partner should that be the case. The same rules still apply. If they fall, the partner loses." Linc said.

"So it's all or nothing here. We or our partners lose, were out." Hope said.

"Not quite. And I will explain with this." Linc said holding a gold coin. "These coins were each given to each of you when you registered. For keeping things simple, we'll call them Link Tokens. These are as precious as your blood. In order to advance to the final stage, you will need to collect at least 7, counting the one you already have. If you lose a battle, you must surrender your token to the winner, thereby eliminating you from the competition."

"Just like Star Chips in Duelist Kingdom." Hope said looking at his.

"Or the Locator Cards in Battle City." David said.

"(What the heck are those)?" Starlight thought as she sweated.

"And the same principle applies if you have more then one. Lose and surrender it to the victor. We do allow wagering more than one but that needs to be approved by me first." Linc said. "Now...as for stages... it's everywhere. All across the worlds is your stage. You have no limitations. But keep in mind...the tournament's fighter's stage will only last until we have at least eighty competitors."

"80… That's a big number. Chances are some of us are not gonna make it through." Mayumi said.

"Himeno, Alphamon, I'll be counting on the two of you to keep things afloat outside the competition." David said.

"Emo, Alkal, assist them in their mission." CP added. "I shall look for my first opponent in the meantime."

"Please note...since this is the first day, no fights will be allowed. I would like to give ample time for many of the competitors to spread out across the worlds to make it more interesting." Linc said.

"That's bull right there!" shouted a woman in a pirates outfit. "Come on. I say we throw it all down right here. Send 'em all down to the bottom of the sea!"

"And that would be Captain Sharkfang, a pirate from the Ocean Universe. Careful now, she ain't afraid to bite." Magenta Voice said.

"It's safe to say she wants everyone right now. Look at her Sharpedo, it's chomping at the bit to fight." Hope said.

"Eh, I'm sure she won't be a big problem. I'd be more worried about that lady over there." Emo said pointing to a woman who was standing next to Darkrai. "Her energy seems a bit familiar, don't you think?"

"Oh...yeah. That's Night...she's my big sister and the 1st princess." Onyx said.

"I don't suppose she's the "Cool Big Sis" type?" ZS asked nervously.

"More like the one who likes to crush dreams and leave only nightmares." Onyx said.

"Oh joy, she's a female Freddy Krueger." Emo said.

"She's probably the odds-on favorite to win the whole freakin shebang." Toma said.

"No doubt. With that Darkrai of hers, she's not gonna go down easy, I can tell." David said.

"So...you're trying to say I'm weak, are ya?" Sharkfang said looking at Emo. "You wanna die, you little brat?"

"...Tell me, have you ever been sucked into a black hole?" Emo asked. "If you want to find out what it's like, please feel free to keep antagonizing me."

"Hey! Not right now, you two! Save it for tomorrow!" Hope intervene.

"Calm yourselves immediately!" a voice said as a man in white robes approached. "We must not shed blood or we will defile the great Color God White and her universe."

"Thanks for the save. Er… Who are you?" David asked.

"I am Charge. A Skyian Monk from the Sky Universe." he said bowing a bit.

"N-nice to meet you." David said.

"Hmm… You don't seem to be comfortable around me, are you? Hold on, let me get a closer look at you… Ah, I see. You're the boy Angelique told us about." Charge said. "Yes, I remember now. The one she says is always in need of saving."

"Well, I do get into some reckless situations every now and then, but…" David said nervously.

"You misunderstand. The saving she refers to is the saving of your immortal soul." Charge said.

"Oh yeah. I never really understood what she meant by that." David said.

"..." Mark only stared at Charge. "...I don't know how to respond to that statement."

"Calm yourself, demon slayer and friend. I am not of the same beliefs as Angelique. I believe one has the right to believe in the Color Gods as they please." Charge said.

"That is true, everyone has a right to what they should believe in." Ace said.

"Right." Mark replied.

Now I would advise you to not bare your teeth, Sharkfang, and do as Charge says. I have the power to disqualify you here and now. So if you want to see the tournament… cease your aggression, and save your battles for tomorrow." Linc announced.

"Huh…" she said jumping on the stage as she stood on Linc's foot and stared him down. "I hate people using just my name. You'll do best...and call me captain." she said.

"Uh yes. Captain." he said shaking in fear as she jumped off.

"Yes, Captain Bully." Emo said under his breath.

"Now… if there are no further distractions. I hereby declare the 1st annual Perfect Link Tournament… has officially begun." Linc said as the crowd was starting to disperse.

"Alright, what's the plan, Jexi?" Mark asked.

"It's safe to assume that some of the competitors might stay close to this world so we should stay here and pick them off one by one." Jexi said.

"While you do that, me and some of the non-competitors are gonna head to City Hall." Ace said.

"Don't say things like that. We're all free now that the opening is finished." Rainbow said.

"Well well...seems we do have visitors." a voice said as Revali descended. "I knew you couldn't keep away for long. That you would miss my amazing skills."

"Revali, you know we didn't come for that. We came for the tournament, and to see what happened after all these years." Hope said.

"If you came for Korra, I'm afraid she won't be here till tonight." Revali said.

"So, she does know we're here." Espio said.

"Uh...no." Revali said. "Call it good timing."

"Why is it exactly good timing?" Orchid asked.

"Cause she comes tonight. And of course with the Earth Kingdom almost stabilized." Revali said.

"Almost? That's never followed by good news." Eddy said.

"And what do you mean stabilized?" Gemini asked.

"I'm sure as some of you will recall, during our last meeting here, her majesty, the Earth Queen, was...assassinated by Zaheer." Revali said.

"Oh. That's horrible!" Double D said.

"Too bad we were too focused on the Titans to do anything about it." David said. "That was my fault, sorry."

"Afterwards...the Earth Kingdom was thrown into chaos, bandits all over and people panicking over what to do. Thankfully, help came thanks to Kuvira and her militia." Revali said.

"Kuvira… she was one of Suyin's best if I recall." Nekomaru said.

"Yes. She quickly took charge and started bringing everything back into order, unifying states under her regime. The nations have christened her the "Great Uniter"." Revali explained.

"..." David stayed silent at the words.

"It reminds you of "them" doesn't it?" Ace asked.

David nodded. "And now that they're out of Universal Prison, it's only a matter of time before 'she' decides to come for me."

"...Zombies?!" Ed asked.

"No, he was referring to Regime Wonder Woman." Ace said.

"Oh, I think I read a file about that." Alkal said. "Well, I can tell you, she'll have to go through Team Go-Go first."

"Look...we know you're trying to help David. But this is something he has to face alone." Ace said.

"...Yeah, that makes sense." Emo said.

"Well, that killed the mood…" ZS said.

"Either way...things should be restored to normal on this world soon. Once the Earth Kingdom is under control, we can finally rest in peace." Revali said.

"...Milla." Jude said.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Yoko asked.

"That's right. The reason I even became a Spyrite Researcher was so humans and spirits can live in harmony." Jude said.

"She's probably okay. We could see her soon." Hope said. "But for now, we should probably get to Air Temple Island, see how everyone is doing."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! We should throw a welcome back party for Korra there!" Eddy said.

"By the way...how are the champions? And Korra's friends?" Hope asked.

"For us Champions, things are basically normal. We continue to safeguard the four nations. Asami's brought Future Industries to the future. Just today, she brought the trains into the future. Bolin has joined Kuvira's militia in order to help the Earth Kingdom. As for Mako, he's a bodyguard for the prince of the kingdom." Revali said.

"And what about Tenzin's kids, and Opal and Kai?" Hope asked.

"Tenzin and the kids are fine. As for those two, they recently departed to help the struggling states of the Earth Kingdom. And in case you ask about Milla, for the last few years she's been rehabilitating someone who fell into the spirit world." Revali said.

"Someone who fell? What happened?" Jude asked.

"Uh...you probably aren't going to like who it is." Revali said.

"Why would we…" Jexi said.

"Because this person was an enemy." a voice said as a familiar figure stepped out. "Long time no see."

"Ling." Sunset said.

"Who is this?" Elementa asked.

"I am Ling Yao, a prince from Xing." he said bowing.

"You're the guy who gave Sunset trouble in Springdale." Hope said.

"Uh...no. I'm the one who helped her. I even helped all of you." Ling said.

"How can you not remember that?" Sunset asked.

"Ignore him. He jumps to conclusions a lot." David said.

"Understood. Anyway...the person they refer to...happens to be the former leader of the Titan Army." Ling said.

"Centurion? Are you serious?!" David asked.

"I found it hard to believe myself. But he somehow survived after your battle. He fell into the Spirit World where Milla took it upon herself to rehabilitate him." Revali said.

"Considering he hasn't murdered Milla or any spirit, I say things have been turned around for him." Ling said.

"I sure hope so…" David said.

"As for the other titans...since the Olympos XII erased the powers of any titan present on that field, they have been rendered mortal and many of them lost their memories of being titans. Since then, they were sent back to their original worlds...except for one who was arrested here and is currently spending time in prison." Ling said.

"Three guesses on who that is." Himeno said.

"Grimoire." Yoko said.

"Kind of serves him right after all he did. Not to mention raising the dead." Ace said.

"Yeesh. Sounds like a creep." SE said.

"Still...glad to see you all back. And just in time too." Ling said.

"Cause of Korra?" Hope asked.

"Not exactly…" he said giving them a small piece of paper.

"Wait...this is...a bill for every restaurant he's been to since coming here...left in our names?!" Jexi said.

"Don't worry. I know you guys are good for it. So let's head on over to Air Temple Island for dinner." Ling said.

"Okay…" Hope said.

"I know you're worried about Korra, but… Have a little faith." Omnimon said. "She's okay, I know it."

"We'll find her, for right now we should take it easy tonight, and search during the tournament, okay?" Ace said putting a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"I'm not worrying. If Revali's right, she's inbound tonight." Hope said.

Later on Air Temple Island, the group met with Tenzin and the others and got Mark acquainted with Tenzin and his family as well as Mako, and got to meet the Boisterous future king Wu.

"We heard about the opening ceremonies over the radio after the ribbon cutting at City Hall. It sounds like you guys are full up." Mako said.

"Yeah, and Captian Sharkfang made quite the scene." Hope said. "She's quite the bully, and she definitely has something to prove."

"So are you worried about her?" Mako asked.

"Sharkfang's intimidating for sure, but she's not a threat. Nah, the one I'm most worried about is Night. If anyone's a favorite in the tournament and the most dangerous… she's at the top of the list." Hope explained.

"We'll definitely be seeing her in the finals, at least." Scott said.

"Assuming she doesn't come for us beforehand." Francisca said.

"..." David stayed silent in nervousness.

"I know you're nervous David. Heck, I would be from hearing about Night." Hope said.

"Especially since we haven't been in competition this big since the WBC." David said.

"Yeah...this is gonna be intense. I counted over thousands of competitors in the audience." Sci-Twi said.

"And it seemed like most of them are amateurs." Simon said.

"So hopefully things will go smoothly until we get to the finals." Kaede said.

"Like Mayumi said before, not all of us will make it to the final stage. They only have 80 spots." David said.

"I'm sure you're all gonna kick butt!" Meelo said. "As for Korra, when she gets here, I doubt she'll even recognize me."

"Why's that?" Hope asked.

"Cuz Meelo the boy has turned into a man!" Meelo posed.

"Right, because having hair on your head is so convincing. Right Ikki?" Hope said.

"Yup." Ikki nodded.

"I'm excited to meet Korra too." Mark said. "It'll be nice to meet another experienced hero."

"Pardon the interruption, but you won't have to wait." an airbender monk said. "Because a Southern Water Tribe ship just pulled into the harbor."

"Korra!" Ikki And Meelo said in excitement as they ran out.

"Heh. Told ya you didn't have to worry." Revali said.

They headed down to the docks as Naga jumped out as Tonraq and Mipha followed.

"Tonraq, Mipha. It is good to see you both." Tenzin said.

"Likewise." Tonraq said. "Is Korra here already?

"What th… but… Revali said she was with you two." Hope said.

"I think there has been a mistake. Korra left the south pole 6 months ago." Mipha said.

"Man… Just where could she be?" Marco asked.

Not far from Republic City, inside an Underground Earthbending Cage Fight arena, Korra was battling another opponent and lost. It was later that the host gave Korra her winnings.

"Here. For your lackluster participation." he said.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"You know, you look kinda familiar. You kinda look like that Avatar Girl, don't ya?" the host asked.

"I get that a lot." Korra said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, whatever happened to her anyway?" the host asked.

"I wouldn't know." Korra said.

Back at the Air Temple, David was outside the temple after finishing dinner, watching the stars as Himeno and Alphamon came out.

"Something eating at you?" Himeno asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." David said.

"About the tournament, I figure." Alphamon piped in.

"Got that right. I haven't been in a tournament this big in a while, and well… I'm not just worried about everyone's chances, but...also if something happens behind the scenes." David said.

"It's not gonna be like the Grand Prix, or the WBC. Linc is spearheading and overseeing the tournament. Nothing will get by him." Himeno said. "After all… wasn't he a factor in destroying Danganronpa for good? You trust him."

"I guess you have a point." David said. "Not to mention the worlds we're in have something going on too."

"You guys just let me and Alphamon worry about that. That is why being leaders of our respective sub-groups made us Co-Leaders after all. We'll keep things afloat while you guys are out there." Himeno said.

"And you will be sure we will have your back for the tournament." Alphamon said.

"Thanks for that. We will need all the support we can get out there." David said.

"For now, you should get some rest. We'll make sure any outside forces give you enough space to focus on the competition." Alphamon said.

"Thanks. I'll be counting on you two." David said as they headed back inside.

"Geez...Hope's gotta be taking the news hard." Aria said.

"I know. Korra was a star member of his group. Hope he doesn't do anything crazy." Jexi said.

"Please, even he wouldn't…" Aria said before hearing revving. "Wait...that sounds like…" she said running out. "My bike!" she said seeing Hope revving it.

"Hope, wait!" ZS said, running out next to the bike, holding a box. "Give this to Korra when you see her. It's a welcome back cake."

"How about stopping him?!" Aria asked.

Simon snapped his fingers as Madama Butterfly's hand appeared and grabbed the bike to prevent Hope from going anywhere.

"Ah great… oh, duh. Wait a minute, I don't need a bike." Hope said grabbing the cake as Lunala flew down as he jumped on her back, the two flying off before Madama Butterfly could grab them.

"You son of a...well at least my bike is…" she said before seeing the demon accidently take off a tailpipe. "Safe…" she said before growling as she turned to Simon.

"Simon, run." Sonata said. "She's gonna kill you."

"Oh...I'm not gonna kill him…" Aria said grabbing the fallen tailpipe. "I'm gonna murder him!"

"Run for your life, Simon!" Ed called.

"Quick Simon! Follow Hope!" ZS said as he skated after Lunala.

"*Whistle*" Simon whistled as a portal opened and out came Malphas as he quickly jumped onto its back. "I'll bring back Hope and Korra safe and sound!" He called as Malphas chased after the two.

"Get back here you son of a bitch! You better not come back without Hope. Cause I'm gonna murder both of you when you get back!" Aria shouted.

"Well, this tournament has gone off to great start…" Tenzin sighed.


	2. Korra Alone

"Just keep on flying girl. Korra is in trouble and we need to save her. She's likely somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. A place that large is perfect for her to hide." Hope said to Lunala as they flew through the sky.

Lunala couldn't help but feel that Hope was overwhelmed and decided to speak up.

*Screech*

Her cry snapped Hope out of it as he shook his head. "Man… you're right Lunala, I'm probably just overreacting. I mean what was I thinking doing this? I do know Korra is in a bad situation, but she probably doesn't need saving. Maybe it's just my instincts telling me something was wrong and… I just assumed the worst."

"Hope!" A voice called out.

"Simon?" Hope asked looking behind him to see Simon on Malphas, ZS close behind on his board.

"Please, wait!" Simon called as he and ZS caught up and flew next to him on both sides.

"Did ya find Korra?" ZS asked.

'How could I? I've only been out here for at least a couple of hours." Hope said. "But why did you guys follow me out here?"

"One thing is that Aria...overreacted. And two, I was planning on following you until I saw ZS follow behind." Simon explained.

"Overreacted? You broke her bike." ZS said.

"It was just the Tailpipe, that can be easily fixed!" Simon said.

"Hey, don't fight you guys!" Hope called. "In anycase, I'm sorry for making you worry, but I overreacted when I heard Korra was missing. I know it's dangerous to be out here before the tournament officially gets underway, but this is something I gotta do… and I feel I need to do it alone."

"Maybe so, and I understand, me and my brothers would've done the same thing if something happened to any of our teammates, and besides you may need help if a group of competitors try to ambush us." Simon said. "We already came this far, haven't we?"

"You're right, but maybe there's a way we can throw them off." Hope said. "If we go in different directions, that'll be easier for us to have some breathing room. Plus, it'll make finding Korra a whole lot more efficient."

"Uh...quick question...what do we do about that?" ZS asked as cannon fire was being shot at them.

"Cannon fire?" Hope said before seeing a ship with a shark on its flag chase them. "Oh no."

"Aye...about time I pay ye back for what happened in the plaza." Sharkfang said.

"It's Captain Sharkfang!" Hope said.

"We don't have time to deal with this paranoid pirate. We still need to track down Korra." Simon said.

"Oh...I'll let you search...after I sink you three to the bottom of the briny deep!" Sharkfang said.

"Simon, Keep her busy! ZS, you're with me!" Hope said.

"Me?" ZS asked.

"Well, you're the one who baked that cake for Korra… I'd hate to give it to her without her knowing who made it." Hope explained.

"Pinkie-2 made the cake. I'm just the delivery boy." ZS said. "But I'll come anyway."

"Wait...there's a fog bank ahead. We can lose her in there." Simon said. "Hold on, CANILU!"

Hydra appeared from underwater as she roared, getting Sharkfangs attention.

"What manner of beast is this?!" Sharkfang asked.

"Say hello to Hydra, The Spinner of Destiny." Simon said.

"That boy's a problem… men! Forget the bat boy! We're going after that beast tamer!" Sharkfang said.

"Once we get in the fog, have Hydra make her follow you and try to lose her. And… thanks for having my back, Simon." Hope said.

"Will you stop trying to get rid of me? We're going with you, no buts about it!" Simon said. "We're your friends aren't we?"

"...You're right. Guess I haven't been thinking straight lately. Thanks, Simon." Hope said.

"It's no problem. *Whistle*!" Simon said as he whistled a signal to Hydra to tip Sharkfang's ship sideways. "That'll keep her off our backs for a while."

"Damn little." Sharkfang growled as Sharpedo jumped out. She touched it as both glowed as she stood there in a blue flowing cape, fins on her arms and sharp teeth in her mouth.

"No way...she can use burst?" Hope said.

"Rar!" she said biting into Hydra's neck and ripping a chunk out.

"Simon, call Hydra back!" Hope called.

Simon whistled as Hydra vanished and the portal disappeared.

Sharkfang fell into the water only to see the three vanish in the fog. "I swear...if it kills me, I'll sink you all into the briny deep! You hear me?!" she shouted.

Hope breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that could've gone better. You and ZS okay?"

"Yeah, but that woman...is CRAZY!" Simon said. "Seriously, none of us said anything bad about her and she went all paranoid. What's up with that?"

"Well not us personally but someone travelling with us." Hope said.

"Right...Emo." Simon said.

"Guess its true. Some sharks do attack groups." Hope said.

"Don't think that's a saying but considering we made it out alive, not gonna argue." ZS said.

"Alright, now let's resume our flight to the Earth Kingdom!" Simon said.

The three continued their journey through the air. As they did, Hope was able to clear his head in the open air as he calmed his mind.

"You know, there is something calming about flying in the air. Maybe you were trying to help me, Lunala. Thanks." Hope said.

Lunala screeched with a grin.

"She said thank you." Simon said.

"Yeah." Hope said before he saw a burst of flames coming from the west direction. "Flames? That was fire bending, and it came from the Swamp!"

"Yes, I'm sensing a lot of Spiritual Energy coming from there." Simon said. "You think that's where Korra is?"

"Only one way to find out. Maybe we should park a bit further away, we don't want to give her a heart attack." ZS said.

"Wait, what's she striking at?" Hope asked.

"She's...attacking the air it looks like." Simon said.

"Attacking the air?" Hope pondered as they landed near the edge of the swamp as they ran in to see Korra attempting to climb a tree. "No! No get away!" she cried with nothing pulling her down.

"Her mind is...unstable. Whatever's she seeing is making her act like this." Simon said.

"PTSD." Hope realized.

"PTSD?" Simon asked.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Likely caused from when Zaheer kidnapped her and almost killed her." Hope said.

"So what do we do?" ZS asked.

"We can't do anything. She sees us like this, she's gonna think were hallucinations too." Hope said.

"Well, we can't just leave her like this." ZS said.

"Help!" Korra called as she was sinking in mud with no catalyst.

"She's probably thinking she's sinking in Mercury… but I can't just stand here." Hope said before Korra passed out. "So what…"

"You three morons just going to stand there?" a voice said as they saw an old woman approach. "Pull her out and follow me."

"Alright...Let's help her." Simon said as they managed to pull her out and follow the old woman underneath a giant tree.

"Thanks. Didn't really know what to do for a second there." Hope said before the old woman whacked him on the head.

"Still the same. Always overthinking, Fancy Dancer." she said.

"Why you...wait...Fancy Dancer? I haven't heard that since…" Hope said. "Wait….no way…"

"It's been a long time...you stupid kid." she said.

"Toph!" Hope smiled.

"Oh yeah, she used to travel with yours and Jexi's group right?" Simon asked.

"She did?!" ZS said in disbelief. "Wow, another expert in Multiverse travel!"

"I used to. Then when the fire nation fell, Twinkle Toes and the rest of us departed to build the new Republic. I formed the police force and trained other Earthbenders in the art of metalbending." Toph said.

"Amazing. Do you...want to know our names?" Simon asked.

"You're Simon Neptune and...Zombie Shooter I guess." Toph said.

"SKATER! Uh, I mean...Skater. I mean, I have a skateboard, so it's pretty obvious…" ZS said.

"You felt our presences through the earth, that's how you knew who we were." Simon theorized.

"You could say that. I've spent a while in this swamp to know what goes on around here." Toph explained. "So what brings you all here, along with Twinkle Toes' reincarnation."

"Kinda a long story, but let's just say it's gotta do with a tournament. As for Korra… I'm as clueless as you are." Hope said.

"Maybe we should talk to her when she wakes up. Seeing you might lift her spirits a bit." ZS suggested.

"Yes. Also…this tree, I feel a lot of Spiritual Energy from it." Simon said putting a hand on one of the roots.

"That's the great Banyan grove tree. Aang told me it's some sort of spiritual connection to the rest of the world one time. It's how he knew where to find Toph." Hope said.

"Heh… he always did have a big mouth." Toph said.

Later as night fell again, Korra stirred before finally waking up.

"Ugh… where am I?" Korra asked.

"Long story, but if you knew me, I'd tell you anyway." Hope said. "Hey Korra. It's been a while."

"Hope...please go away." Korra groaned.

"Is that out of reflex or are you really that down?" ZS said approaching before he stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Wow. You're pretty."

"Korra, please calm down, you're amongst friends." Simon said.

"But… why are you guys here? And what is that?" Korra asked looking at ZS.

"It's because Fancy Dancer here cares about you a little too much." Toph said stepping out of the shadows.

"I can't believe it...Toph?" Korra asked.

"Heh...it's been awhile, Twinkle Toes." Toph chuckled.


	3. The Coronation

In Republic City, the groups decided to leave Hope up to ZS and Simon as they went about the city where they saw some sort of event being set up in the plaza.

"What is this? Some kind of festival?" Asta asked.

"No...the coronation is supposed to be happening soon." Ling said. "Wu's Coronation to be exact."

"Apologies if I say this but isn't Wu a little…" Al trailed off.

"You don't even need to say it. Everyone knows. That's why the president and some of the other leaders will appoint ministers to handle the government tasks." Ling said.

"I guess a lot of people are excited for this all the same. With Wu in charge, people will be relieved that Kuvira isn't in power." Gemini said.

"There is a downside to it. Wu won't be able to inherit anything after the people raided the Earth Queen's palace after Zaheer announced her death." Spade said.

"Relax. These royals are rich. They got like solid gold undies or something." Vector said. "Or so the story goes."

"But how can we even be sure Kuvira will even step down?" Jexi asked.

"She will. She gave the president her word. She knew her position wasn't permanent." Ling said.

"I hope you're right. Something about her doesn't feel right." Ace muttered.

"Ah relax." Eddy said. "If she tries anything, me and the boys can take her. Right Lumpy, Sockhead?"

"Kuvira is no slouch. She's a skilled Metalbender, and is very cunning." Nekomaru said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she has a plan to remain in power."

"Knowing her, probably." Himeno said.

"We can scope out the situation. She'll be staying in the same hotel as the prince." Ling said.

"Sounds good. We can scope out her and her higher ups." Odd said.

"Like spy movies!?" Ed said, his eyes lighting up.

"No, not again!" Double D replied. "Not after last time!"

"Too late. We're doing it." Natsu said with his scarf wrapped around his head like a ninja.

"Bad idea." Al said.

At the hotel, they saw a number of royals gathering inside.

"Wow...looks like every royal or elite leader is coming to this thing. Wait...I see Kuvira." Jexi said as she stepped in.

"Hello Republic City! I am back!" Bolin said coming in behind her.

"Bolin!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, hey! Great to see you...gah!" Bolin shrieked as he saw Eska staring right at him. "And… Eska's also here..."

"Oh boy, my drama alert is buzzing." Emo said.

"Not helping." Bolin said.

"Seriously, you need to drop that 24/7 sarcasm." Stoj said.

"It's in his name." Rainbow said.

"Now now...that is quite enough." a voice said.

"No way...he's here?" Gemini said in surprise as they saw a familiar mage. "Invel Yura."

"What are you doing here?" David demanded.

"I work for mistress Kuvira for the moment since I was let out of prison...unexpectedly." Invel said.

"And yet here you are, don't think I've forgot about the Ultron Sigma incident." Zero said.

"And don't think I've forgotten that you people were involved with my former Emperor's death." Invel said.

"Invel." Kuvira said coming up. "We're not here to chastise. You were released to have a second chance."

"You better make good use of it, or you'll be dealing with me. Capiche?" David asked.

"Grr." Invel growled as he walked off with Kuvira.

"This is why you trained in the Simulator, David. In case if he decided to try something." Ace said.

"I know. But I can't go at him if I'm worried about tournament competitors gunning for me at the same time." David said.

"Well, you and the others focus on that while the rest of us take care of any problems." Ace assured putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"In that case, you better get those coins fast so you won't have to worry about losing your spot." Omnimon said. "Maybe one of the competitors will show up at the coronation to make a scene."

"That would be too much of a coincidence." David said.

"Yeah, which means there's a high chance of that happening." Mark replied.

"What's the connection between them anyway? They sounded really bitter towards each other." Dynasmon said.

"I can tell just from the looks in their eyes. To David, Invel is his nemesis." Leopardmon said.

"But….is he really? I know both use ice but...I can't really think of anything else." Asta said.

"It all started in Glenwood. I'm sure Gray, Juvia, Sectonia and the Tapu Guardians remember what happened all too well." David said.

"He was an enemy, and we defeated him. That's all." Gray said still angry.

"Uh...let's just keep this down deep. Until the coronation of course." Shanoa said.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Double D said.

It was later that the coronation soon began.

"Now rise Wu of the Wu Ting Dynasty, king of all the earth lands and ruler of Ba Sing Se." a minister said.

"Thank you for that...incredibly brief but moving ceremony. I am moved by the love of my beloved countrymen to restore their beloved leader to the throne. Kuvira, rise!" Wu said as Kuvira stood up. "For your work across the Earth Kingdom, I present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom...our nation's highest honor." he said putting a medal around her neck. "Which was somehow not stolen unlike the pinky rings."

"Thank you...and I would like to say a few words." Kuvira said.

"Why not. We have six hours to fill." Wu said.

"Growing up in Zaofu with Suyin Beifong, I've realized that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next is archaic. And that technology and innovation is what should drive a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that forced the Earth Kingdom into chaos and disarray. It's taken me 3 years to get it all back and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world. The Earth Kingdom is no more. And this man has no authority." she said pointing to Wu.

"Wait, what?" Wu said.

"This doesn't sound good…" Aqua said.

"I have created a new Earth Empire and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing a new era of prosperity for it myself. And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing." Kuvira said removing her medal. "Anyone who dares crosses our borders or stands in our way...will be crushed." she said scrunching up the medal.

"Well, I've heard enough." Eddy said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No, we can't! Do you wanna get arrested?!" Kazuichi asked.

"It's far too late for that." Invel said as he instantly froze the two. "You two are arrested as war criminals." he said as soldiers took the frozen two away.

"Eddy!" Ed and Double D cried out.

"My fellow Earth Empire citizens...we are no longer in an age of heroes or kings. Long live the great uniter!" Invel said.

"Long live the great uniter!" the citizens chanted.

"We need to fall back…" Ace said.

"Ace...I don't think that will help. Just do nothing." Jexi said.

"Nothing?!" Mark whispered. "We need to save Eddy!"

"And we will, but for now…" David started.

"We just need to hang back. Besides, Bolin is going to be on the same train. If anyone can save them, it's him." Jexi said.

"Right. So what do we do now?" Ace asked.

"We go back to Air Temple Island… and see about finding where Korra is with Hope, Zombie Skater and Simon." Cyrille said.

"That's gonna be impossible. Their comms went off the grid when they entered Earth Kingdom...or rather Earth Empire territory." Tails said.

"Then we'll have to find them the old fashioned way!" CP declared. "We must organize a search party!"

"Wait...isn't that...Varrick?" Riku asked. "Where's he going with those spirit vines?"

"Spirit Vines?" Jude asked.

"Those vines from the wilds. The place where spiritual energy is the strongest." Riku said.

"Hmm. Jude, Usopp, Miu, Franky….you four might need to do some undercover work." Jexi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Usopp asked.

"You four for the time being...are joining the Earth Empire." Jexi said. "David...I realize how much you want to fight in the tournament. I'm not going to stop you. Just...qualify for the finals as fast as you can."

"Alright. I'll finish up as soon as I can." David said.

"Before you go, I want you to elaborate on something." Leopardmon said. "What exactly happened back in Glenwood?"

"I fought against Invel the first time. At that point, I was still a budding warrior, and none of my attacks could hit at all. It broke me for a bit. It was an awful feeling…" David said.

"..." Leopardmon said. "I can tell. For us strategists, the worst kind of pain is when you try so hard to execute a plan, yet nothing seems to work."

"We can all tell you're feeling a bit uneasy with Invel in Kuvira's ranks. But we also know you were excited as all of us for this tournament, and we don't want to have those thoughts conflict. We all want to have fun, but Kuvira's in the way. That's why we want you to qualify, so we can catch up with you when we're finished." Flamberge explained.

"Berge is right. We know this is a lot to take in, but you've never let that stop you before. No reason for that to happen now." Francisca said. "If worse comes to worse, I'll fight him in your stead."

"So go have a good time...and leave this to us." Zan added.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you. All of you." David said.

"We won't let you down David." Flamberge nodded. "But do us a favor though. You see that bully Sharkfang… have Froslass give her a Shoryuken."

"My pleasure." David said.

"According to the news, looks like she already left. In fact a lot of competitors are starting to flee the Earth Empire. This may be good. You can take advantage of their confusion and fear." Tails said.

"Not exactly his style, but at least he'll be safe from Kuvira's wrath." Leopardmon said.

"Well then, good luck David." Mark said. "I'll pray for you, my friend."

"I just have one request… Don't any of you die on me!" David said.

"We won't!" Flamberge called as David and Froslass departed.

"Let's make sure he doesn't have to worry about that. David enjoys a good tournament...so we'll keep the danger focused on us so he won't worry." Jexi said.

"Definitely." Ace said.

"As for Hope...we don't need to worry about him or the others. I've known that fool for a while now. He always comes back." Jexi said.

"Very well." CP said.

"That's right, Lunala, Simon and ZS are with him too, so they'll be fine like Jexi said." Ace said.

"Then the question is... what do we do about the "Great Uniter"?" Scarlet asked, air quoting the title.

"If we do anything to oppress Kuvira now, we'll just end up like Eddy and Soda." Mahiru said. "All we can do is wait here in Republic City until Hope, Zombie Skater and Simon come back with Korra."

"And have our undercover soldiers figure out what the hell Kuvira is having Varrick do with those Spirit Vines…." Riku said.

"As of now...everything is in the hands of the others now." Jexi said.


	4. The Calling

In the Swamp...

Absol was currently standing next to Simon as both had their eyes closed along with a white aura surrounding them.

Hope stared at them before turning back to Korra and Toph. His former teammate was laying near a root of the tree while his mentally hurt friend was trying to get over her fears.

"Okay, Absol...BURST!" Simon called as a flash of light engulfed them both. However, they were unable to fuse properly as they burst apart and fell into the swamp.

"Simon!" Hope called as he ran over to him and Absol. "This is the third time today. I've told you before, Burst isn't just something you can just do."

"I know...does it just come naturally or…" Simon trailed off.

"Hey. You're overthinking it." Hope said. "I get why you're trying to master burst. You want to be prepared as possible for Captain Sharkfang. But given we're on dry land..."

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason, I'm trying to prepare so that all of us can get to the finals. I mean, I have such a good connection with Absol and Cheshire, what am I doing wrong?" Simon said. "I mean...I don't even know how you and the others do it."

"Just…I can't explain it, but it's something that you have to be mindful about. What is it that you and Absol are thinking about? Ugh...I'll be honest. I only did Burst once and I don't even remember the key things. But...I guess it has something to do with how long both the person and Pokemon have been together as well as the amount of trust and friendship between them." Hope said.

"Well, in a way, our powers could cause destruction if we ever used them wrong, but we want to use them to protect others." Simon said as he looked at the Keystone in his hand.

"You just have to believe you and Absol can do it, same with Cheshire." Hope said. "I gotta get to some training too. I'll see you later."

"Believe huh?" Simon said before looking to Absol as he nodded his head. "Alright...let's do it!"

Hope then came over to Toph as she looked his way.

"You sure have made some interesting new friends." Toph said.

"Yeah, Simon's a great guy, same with his brothers. And once you get past the freakiness, Zombie Skater's a good person too." Hope said.

"I heard that!" ZS said. "And thank you."

"Anyway, it was pretty rough seeing you beat up Korra like that, but I know you're helping her. In your way, I suppose. And knowing that she doesn't want to get better by keeping what's left of that Mercury in her body, it's hard not to feel sympathetic." Hope siad.

"Look, I know you want her to get better, and so does the swamp. Aang did tell you its secrets, it senses her out of balance." Toph said.

"Yeah, big time." Hope said. "I mean, I just can't help but feel she's carrying around more than just the Mercury in her blood."

"You've got that right. She wants there to still be something wrong with her." Toph said. "That way, she can't be the Avatar."

"She doesn't want to be the Avatar?" ZS asked. "Why not?"

She's afraid." Hope said. "All her enemies keep haunting her. It's more than just the poison, her enemies kept haunting her too."

"On the nail as always. But have you considered that you or Korra could learn from those enemies?" Toph asked. "While you claimed a lot of them evil. Many of them raised very valid points. Amon, he wanted Equality. Unalaq wanted spirituality. Zaheer, he wanted freedom. And I've heard of the fights you brought here. Like Centurion, he wanted equal and fair justice. All good ideals but each of them took them way too far."

"So many dark mirror images of David… Even he would find that scary…" Hope said. "But even so, their defeats brought about such changes. Amon's defeat allowed for the right to elect leaders here. Unalaq and Vaatu's defeat brought a connection between this world and the spirit world allowing spirits to travel here freely. Zaheer and Centurion's defeat brought back the airbender nation as a sign of good and justice."

"But still, Korra can't look towards future enemies without facing the old ones." Toph said. "So, it's time for her to face the old enemies. Get your friends, I'll get Twinkle Toes. Were heading to the Banyan Grove."

"Okay…" Hope nodded.

Later at the grove tree with the others.…

"Jeez… Aang forgot to tell me how big this thing is." Hope said.

"He should've. The roots of this tree extend all over the four nations. Some might say they even connect to other worlds, but that might be an exaggeration." Toph said. "The point is, this tree is connected to everything. But Korra has disconnected from the world for too long."

"I know. But...how do I…" Hope said.

"That's the thing...you can't. In the end, it all relies on her." Toph said.

"Okay… here goes." Korra said laying a hand to one of the roots. Suddenly she could see through the swamp before spying something. "I see them. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo!"

"They probably came here to take you home." Toph said.

As Toph predicted, the grandchildren arrived on a Sky Bison and flew down to Korra, who was in tears as she was reunited with them.

"We missed you so much, Korra." Ikki said.

"I missed you so much too, but how did you know where to find us?" Korra asked.

"Jinora sensed your energy." Ikki explained.

"I would've never sensed it if it wasn't for Ikki's instincts." Jinora admitted.

"I would've never stormed off and found those soldiers if it wasn't for Meelo." Ikki added.

"I was trying to toughen these two up, but… it was a team effort I suppose." Meelo said.

"Finally...we're saved." ZS said. "Oh, I mean, glad you all came."

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Simon roared as a pillar of light erupted from a distance. In the same instant, it exploded outward as Simon crashed into the trees root.

"You almost had it but it doesn't matter. We've been found. We can go home now." Hope said. "Wait...why did you kids come looking for Korra?"

"You...you don't know what's been happening?" Jinora asked.

"We were in the swamp for a bit, but I did feel something off." Simon said.

"You need to come back. Kuvira is taking over the Earth Kingdom." Jinora said.

"I'm not sure if I can. I'm not the Avatar I used to be." Korra said. "I can't even go into the Avatar State."

"Please Korra, you have to come back. We need the avatar." Ikki pleaded.

"Everyone is depending on you Korra, and we do too. We know you can overcome your fears." Hope said. "Me, Simon, Zombie Skater… everyone."

"Yeah! Plus, you have a cake to look forward to! If that's not motivation, I don't know what is." ZS said.

"We've got your back on this. We're your friends, and we don't leave each other behind." Simon said.

"Thanks, guys..." Korra said.

Later in the night, everyone gathered in Toph's abode. There, Korra started to try and bend the remaining Mercury out of her body, slowly at first but it then picked up as all the mercury was ejected from her body as Toph isolated it inside a rock capsule. "Well done." she said as Korra's eyes glowed bright.

"The Avatar is back!" Meelo cheered.

It was later that everyone boarded the bison that the kids rode here as Hope boarded Lunala as they took off from the swamp.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. It was great catching up with Blue Boy, but an old woman like me needs her alone time." Toph said. "And although I wouldn't say this to his face…he may still be a fool...but he's matured since last we met."


	5. Enemy at the Gates

"Well...seems you both are awake now." Invel said entering a car with the frozen Kazuichi and Eddy who's heads have melted free. "How does it feel to be arrested as war criminals?"

"You didn't arrest us, we didn't do anything wrong! I tried to stop Eddy, so why am i here?!" Kazuichi asked.

"Because this guy's a jerk?" Eddy suggested.

"Silence. You two were making a mockery of the Earth Empire. We needed to set an example." Invel said.

"So...what do you plan to do with us?" Kazuichi asked.

"Given your mechanical skills, you'll be working on the robotic armors and any other mechanical projects. The runt will be sent to a reeducation camp and made a proper citizen of the Earth Empire." Invel said.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Kazuichi said.

"Jokes on you!" Eddy laughed. "I never pay attention in school!"

"Somehow I believe that. But there are many kinds of ways to get the behavior in. Like...torture for example." Invel said.

"So, are you gonna unfreeze me so you can get me to work with Varrick and Zhu Li?" Kazuichi asked.

"Nice try. The Spirit Vine project has already received four volunteers. Have you not heard? Dr. Mathis, Miss Iruma, God Usopp and Cyborg Franky have left your groups. They work for the Earth Empire now." Invel said.

"(Why would they do that? That's not like them…. Unless… maybe I should just play along too.)" Kazuichi thought. "Fine, you win. I'll build you the best damn robots and war machines you've ever seen."

"Perfect." he said unfreezing Kazuichi. "And best make haste. We will be approaching our last conquest soon."

"Hey Snowman! Forgetting something?!" Eddy yelled. "Unfreeze me, ya mook!"

"I'm no fool. The moment I unfreeze you, you're just going to make a run for it." Invel said.

"Nah, I was gonna just beat you up, but whatever floats your boat." Eddy said.

"With your level of power, that would be quite absurd, now would it?" Invel asked. "Besides, you have any idea who I am? You've heard of the great Alvarez Empire haven't you? The country once ruled by our Emperor Spriggan."

"Never heard of you." Eddy said.

"I'm the Winter General, Invel Yura. As for the emperor...you might know him better as Zeref." Invel said.

"Oh, you mean Natsu's big bro." Eddy said.

"Trust me, this guy is no joke. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't go back to Alvarez." Kazuichi said.

"I wanted to...but after the death of the emperor, the Spriggan 12 was disbanded. Ajeel, the desert king, now rules it and has established peace with Ishgar. Even pardoned Jacob from his sentence in prison to act as a bodyguard. But the likes of me and Neinhart are no longer welcome there due to trying to ignite another war." Invel said.

"Sucks to be you." Eddy said.

"Shut it. Now I'm left roaming the worlds, travelling from master to master...each one not lasting long I'm afraid." Invel said.

"And you think Kuvira's the one?" Kazuichi asked.

"For now she is." Invel said.

Meanwhile in the lab…

"Hey, Mathis, careful with those spirit vines!" Varrick said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. He knows what he's doing." Miu said.

"So, what's the deal with these vines anyway?" Usopp asked.

"Glad you asked! Inside that stasis capsule is a spirit vine weighing approximately 2 Zhu Li's. I'm approximated that these spirit vines are a form of energy that is unstable in typical earth condition. This machine should transfer the energy from the vines into a battery using electrical currents, reverse magnetic polarity and a little phenomenon I like to call...the Vari Effect." Varrick said.

The machine was soon activated as energy began to grow.

"It's working. It's registering 5 varricks of power. Now 7 varricks." Varrick said before lights on the machine began bursting. "Whoa, what is going on here?!" he said as lightning came from the capsule. "Mathis! Shut it down!"

"Right!" Jude said running to the switch as he kept throwing it but the power kept growing. "It's not working. The machine's overloaded!"

"Hit the deck!" Varrick said as they ducked down as the machine sent out a large blast of energy that took out the rear end of the car.

Zhu Li screamed as she was flung out into the open side as Varrick grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Whoa...glad it was just a car." Miu said.

"Uh...maybe more than that." Usopp said looking out to see several mountains with large holes in each one from when the train was in their line.

"Holy moly…" Franky said.

"What happened? Were we attacked?" Kuvira asked entering with her fiance Batarr Jr.

"No, we were spirit vine'd. Well, better put the kibosh on this project." Varrick said.

"No you are not. Do you have any idea what we could do with this power?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes, I do. That's why we gotta stop it. What if it fell into the wrong hands?" Varrick asked.

"Since when has that mattered to you?" Jude asked.

"I know. Normally when something like this happens, I think "Whoa! This is gonna make me a ton of money!" But recently I've been having thoughts and...feelings for others. It's like there's a voice in my head telling me right from wrong." Varrick said.

"What you just described is called having a conscience." Usopp said.

"Well I'm the other voice in your head, and I'm telling you to continue." Kuvira said. "We have Dr. Mathis with us now. He can stabilize the spirit vines output with his knowledge of spyrites. We have the chance to make a weapon no other nation has."

"Sorry, no. I just gotta stand my ground on this on...WHOA!" Varrick said as Kuvira metalbent his shoulder pads.

"And now there's a voice in my head telling me to drop you on the train tracks." Kuvira said. "Should I listen?"

"No no! Head voices are liars! I'll work on the project! Please don't drop me!" Varrick said before Kuvira pulled him back as she returned to business in the other cars. "You know what you guys? I think Kuvira might be kinda crazy."

"Oh god, what was your first clue?!" Usopp shouted. "Jude, you cannot consider working on this thing."

"Of course not!" Jude said. "I researched spyrites so humans can co-exist with spirits, not weaponize them."

"Definitely. I say the moment this train stops, we grab Kazuichi and Eddy and desert this army." Franky said.

"Please take me with you!" Varrick begged.

"After the way she treated you, I don't see why we can't." Miu said.

"Ugh...this stinks. We're trapped between a rock and a hard place." Kazuichi said working on a machine with Eddy placed nearby him.

"Don't tell me. You're the one free of ice." Eddy said as they heard the door open as Bolin entered.

"Hey, I thought I heard you guys in here. What's up?" Bolin said.

"What's up? We're being used a slave labor. Well, mostly me. Bolin, how can you side with these guys?" Kazuichi said.

"Sides? I don't see sides. We're making the Earth Kingdom a better place. Last week we visited this town that had never seen a sato mobile. Guess how many they have now. 2. Running water and a train that runs right through their town." Bolin said.

"Uh huh. Just answer me this. Out of all the towns you visited...how many have you actually gone back to?" Kazuichi asked.

"And how many people have you seen frozen in ice in those towns?" Eddy added.

"Uh to answer both...0." Bolin said.

"Trust me when I say this Bolin. Kuvira just needs you to take Zaofu because of your connection with Opal. And when it's all said and done, she'll toss you aside. Leave now, while you still have a choice." Kazuichi said.

This statement by Kazuichi put the same thoughts Varrick had into Bolin's mind. When they reached Zaofu ahead of Kuvira's massive army, the delegations were declined by Suyin, and Opal repeated the exact same things said by Kazuichi. This gave Kuvira no choice. Despite her relationship with Suyin in the past, she had 24 hours before Zaofu was taken, the hard way.

That's when Korra's group arrived in Zaofu and saw the massive army of soldiers and mechs.

"Dang, that is a big army. Kuvira isn't messing around." Hope said.

"This is insane…" Simon added.

"Hope we're not too late…" Korra added.

"Let's land in the city and meet with Suyin." Simon said.

After landing in the city, ZS followed them on the ground.

"Man, this place reminds me of my vacation in Star Wars." ZS said. "...We need to finish up here and leave fast."

"If we can make sure Kuvira doesn't raise hell, I'm sure we'll get outta here fast." Hope said.

"Yes, but for now let's look for Suyin." Simon said.

While all that was going on, Bolin saw Kuvira's true self after the negotiations and had gone to convince Varrick's group to escape. While this happened, Invel and Batarr Jr. went to the militia's storeroom. "Where is Bolin?" Invel asked.

"He came by to see the two prisoners again but we turned him away." the guards said.

"Open the door." Invel said.

The guards did so, and upon seeing what's inside, they were shocked. Kazuichi''s cuffs were off, and Eddy's ice prison was shattered.

"They're gone!" a guard said.

"Bolin...I knew he wasn't inner circle material. Do not stand there. Get a militia after them! We cannot allow them to escape." Invel said.

Meanwhile, both groups were escaping the train as Bolin, Varrick and Zhu Li were inside Mech Suits keeping up.

"So, now what?" Bolin asked.

"We gotta scram. We head to Republic City and warn the world about Kuvira and her super weapon." Usopp said.

"No, if anything, we should stay here and help the others defend Zaofu." Bolin said. "It's a tough decision either way… let me think about this...GAH!"

Bolin was suddenly zapped from behind as enemy mechs charged their positions.

"You are not going anywhere." Batarr Jr. said.

"Well don't just stand there! Get em!" Varrick called.

"For once, can you try to fight yourself?!" Franky said opening up his shoulder. "Franky Rocket Launcher!" he called blasting a mech down. "Jude, take the others!"

"But what about you?" Jude asked.

"I'll hold em back as best I can. You guys need to get away!" Franky said.

"He's right. There's no other way. We have to go!" Miu said.

"Damn it…" Jude muttered as he and the others started to bolt.

"Don't let them escape!" Batarr Jr. called.

"We just need to…" Usopp said as the surrounding land froze.

"You...will not go anywhere." Invel said in his True Ice Kamui.

"Not good…" Miu said.

"If anybody's got fire on 'em, now would be a good time to use it." Eddy said.

"Wouldn't work. I've seen this guy freeze even Natsu's flames." Usopp said.

"Guess there's only one thing to do…" Miu said. "We surrender!"

"That's a good girl." Invel smiled.

It was soon enough everyone was brought before Kuvira.

"I am astonished by this…Bolin, you, Zhu Li and that runt will be sent to a re-education camp on a train personally monitored by Invel. The rest of you will continue on the spirit vine project...under armed supervision." Kuvira said.

"Wait!" Zhu Li called running and falling over. "Kuvira please, spare me! Don't send me away, take me back!"

"And why should she?" Invel asked.

"Because I've been a fool to follow this idiot. I realize now...your rule is the only one for me...great uniter." Zhu Li said.

"You two-timing coward!" Eddy yelled at Zhu Li. "When I get outta this, I'll deck you!"

"Kuvira...I want to make a request. I'm afraid this runt will not serve any purpose to the Earth Empire. I move he be marked for execution...as a target for the spirit weapon." Invel said.

"Hmm. I'll allow it." Kuvira said.

"Guards… do the thing." Zhu Li ordered as the guards grabbed the others.

"No! Not the Thing! Zhu Li!" Varrick called as the guards dragged them out.

Back on the train the next day…

"Can't believe it. We're stuck here." Kazuichi said. "Again."

"And the worst part is, Zhu Li just abandoned us! That bitch had to wait until now to Rebel?!" Miu asked.

"Calm down, Miu. I think I have a plan. Hey, Invel right? These guards here have real shaky hands. I need someone with stronger hands...like Bolin." Varrick said.

"Hmm. Fine. Guards, have Bolin brought here. He is now one of Varrick's assistants." Invel said.

"What are you doing?" Usopp asked.

"Trust me kid… I have a plan." Varrick said.

It was later Bolin was brought before them and was helping. "Can't believe you have me working on a weapon of mass destruction!" Bolin said.

"First of all, it wasn't meant to be a weapon. It was originally designed to be a source of clean pure energy." Varrick said.

"Clean energy. I like that. Let's do that instead." Bolin said.

"Quiet. You're here to help, not chat. And Varrick, you should know when a discovery is made, it's up to the masses to decide how it should be handled." Invel said.

"You wouldn't know genius if a wolf bat went and made a nest in your butt." Varrick said.

"That makes no sense. Wolf bats don't make nests." Invel said.

"Huh. He's got me there. Okay and…" Varrick said kicking the machine as the green vines turned purple as a ticking was heard.

"What is that?" Invel asked.

"That's the timer." Varrick said.

"The timer for what?" Invel demanded.

"For the bomb of course!" Varrick said.

"A Bomb?!" Usopp asked.

"You might want to take cover." Jude said.

"Grr...all forces fall back and separate this car from the rest of the train." Invel said as they left and decoupled the car.

"Okay…Franky Fireball!" Franky said freeing Eddy once again.

"Okay, we're free! Now, you think you can stop that timer now, Varrick?" Miu asked.

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah, there's no way to stop it." Varrick said.

"What?" Usopp said.

"Yep, it's gonna explode and take this whole car with us." Varrick said.

"Not if we hit the road first!" Eddy said jumping out of the moving train as the others were following before Miu grabbed Varrick.

"Just so you know...I hate you." she said jumping out with him.

It was seconds after that when the bomb exploded, leaving a huge crater in the tracks.

"The idiot actually blew himself up. That man was as crazy as a sewer pipe elephant rat. Turn back to Zaofu. Nothing could have survived that explosion." Invel said.

On the side of the tracks, the group groaned as Varrick laughed. "You guys did it! You all did the thing!" Varrick said.

"Why did we save him again?" Eddy asked lying face first on the ground.

"To be fair, he did see that Kuvira's intentions were wrong. We couldn't have just left him to die." Kazuichi said. "Right, Jude?"

"Exactly. There was no way any of us could've stayed there. I can't believe they would weaponize spirits like this." Jude said.

"Well it's gonna be hard for them now since all the vines and the machine were on that car." Franky said. "Yeah. Only chance to get it back now would be to have...someone who...worked on it." he said realizing.

"...I'm SO gonna deck that jerk." Eddy said.

"The question no one seems to be asking is why Zhu Li betrayed us?" Usopp asked.

"Considering how a certain someone almost blew us up...I think I can understand her pain." Miu said.

"I'm sure she had her reasons for doing that, but for now, we gotta get back to Republic City. Kuvira probably already took Zaofu by now." Franky said.

"David's still down there in the preliminaries, right? Maybe we can warn him while we're there." Miu said.

"Why couldn't we just call him and tell him?" Usopp asked.

"If we did that, they could trace us." Jude said.

'Our best bet now...we need to get out of the Earth Empire." Bolin said.

"He's right. We gotta cross the border, get on a boat and warn the world." Franky said.

"But that's gonna take weeks on foot." Kazuichi said.

"We got no choice. Right now...we run." Franky said.

"YOU guys run. I can fly." Eddy said. "I could carry one of ya if you want."

"By all means, fly in the sky...where you can be scouted by soldiers and shot down." Miu said.

"...Right, we're running." Eddy said.


	6. Reunion

It was a few days after the events of Zaofu as back on the island, a familiar pokemon was spotted headed to the island. "Lunala...hey, it's Hope and the gang! They're back! And they got Korra!" Lacy said.

"See, I knew he'd make it back." Jexi said.

Hope landed as well as the others as Korra reunited with her friends.

"It didn't go so well in Zaofu. Kuvira how has control of it and now she has the entire Earth Kingdom under her banner." Hope explained.

"We know. We heard the news. Kuvira really does have an entire Earth Empire now." Roku said.

"So it IS an empire!" ZS said. "Man, this is reminding me of Sidious more and more. We've gotta put a stop to this!"

"We will, but we can't go head to head with them right now. We'll just have to wait for Jude and the others to make it back here." Izuku said.

"So you must be Korra." Mark said to her. "Mark Anarchy, leader of Team Chronicle. It's very nice to meet you."

"Uh...nice to meet you too?" Korra said.

"So, we couldn't stop Kuvira in Zaofu. What do we do now?" Gemini asked.

"It's up to all of us together now to figure out how to stop her." Tenzin said. "We're just glad to have you all back."

"Where's Bolin and the friends you sent to spy on Kuvira? Don't tell me they're still captured with Souda and Eddy." Bumi asked.

"They haven't made it back yet." Jexi said. "But I still have faith in them."

Meanwhile with them…

"Come on, pick up the pace." Varrick said riding on Eddy. "Come on. Zhu Li was able to carry me 20 miles in a day when we fled Republic City and that was with a sprained ankle."

"You wanna walk yourself?!" Eddy snapped back.

"She must've been no normal human if she could do that." Miu said.

"Well we aren't Zhu Li." Bolin said as Eddy threw Varrick off. "Need we remind you about the weapon you made that could hurt a lot of people."

"Don't remind me. I'm a horrible person!" Varrick said.

"Well you have a chance to redeem yourself. We set back her plans and we have a chance to get to Republic City to warn everyone about that weapon." Franky said.

"Plus, as far as the Earth Empire is concerned, we were killed in the explosion, so no one would expect us to make any sudden movements." Jude said.

"So come on. We can fix this." Bolin said as Varrick picked himself up.

"You all got a way with words, even you, Bolin. No wonder I made you a mover star. Okay, now it's my turn to carry one of you." Varrick said.

"Oh thank god. My feet were killing me." Miu said getting on him.

"Okay...there we go." he said as they stepped on a patch of grass before they found themselves trapped in a net.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bolin said.

Back in the city…

"So...in honor of your return. How about we enjoy a nice lunch together. All on their tab of course." Ling said pointing to the heroes.

"What…" Saki said.

"Ling, aren't you royalty? You can pay for your own meals." Alkaline pointed out.

"Truth be told, I didn't bring any money with me when I left my country." Ling said.

"Do they take gold pieces?" Shanoa asked holding up a bag of money.

"Uh...you realize gold isn't considered currency anymore right?" Sci-Twi said.

"It kind of was back on my world." Shanoa said.

"Fine, we'll pay. Considering you still stuck us with that bill." Jexi said.

"How are you feeling, Korra?" Ace asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Terrible. I dueled Kuvira for Zaofu, but even though I can use the Avatar State again, I'm still seeing myself from when I battled Zaheer during the war of the titans. I couldn't do anything to stop Kuvira, to protect Zaofu." Korra noted.

"So the Physical problem is fixed, but not the psychological." Peridot-2 theorized.

"Like I said. It's PTSD." Hope said.

"That doesn't just go away automatically. It could take years of therapy to treat." Chopper said.

"Let's just forget about that. We're here to enjoy ourselves." Ling said as they took to their table.

"Hey Hope, what did you do with that cake Pinkie-2 made?" ZS asked.

"It got destroyed during the battle at Zaofu." Hope said. "Damn Kuvira."

"Things really have gone to heck recently, haven't they?" Jexi said.

"Yeah. we haven't heard back from Franky or the others. Not to mention we don't know where David is in the city. We told him to qualify as quick as he can to be fair." Toma said.

"David isn't even in the City anymore. We told him to head for the border, remember?" Tails said.

"Oh, right." Toma said.

"And we didn't give the undercover group comms just in case they were tracing them." Indigo said.

"Well, should we send someone to go look for them?" Al asked.

"No way. Given Kuvira's new rule over the empire, it would be reckless to send back up." Todoroki said.

"Todoroki has a point. If we get spotted, I doubt Kuvira will let us go quietly." Omnimon said.

"Besides, those guys can handle themselves." Jexi said.

"Jude, Usopp, Franky, and...to an extent, Eddy, I can understand. But Miu and Kazuichi? They're not meant for the frontlines." Gallantmon said.

"Pretty unorthodox team, I realize. But put them together? They might just be a great group to rival." Hope said.

Back with the Undercover team…

"Hello? Anyone there?" Eddy asked.

"Well well...look what we have here." a voice said as several people in ragged clothing came out of the forest. "A couple of Earth Empire soldiers."

"Actually, I was going to be executed by those guys…" Eddy began.

"Then you're an ally." the leader said. "As for the rest, we know what to do with them." he said firebending and cutting them down as the other people started tying their hands up except for Kazuichi's and Eddy's.

"Okay...so what are a couple of fire and water benders doing in one of Kuvira's reeducation camps?" Usopp said.

"Call it what it really is. A prison." one of them said.

"Kuvira is purging anyone who isn't of Earth Kingdom origin. We're getting out of here and you soldiers are our ticket to cross the border." the leader said.

"Okay, first of all, we were under cover. Second, we're considered either dead or missing. We can't go through any checkpoint." Miu said.

"Miu...let's just...hya!" Bolin said knocking some of them away before lavabending up a barrier to keep them back.

"Hey, what gives?!" Eddy said. "If there's one thing scams taught me, it's always use every advantage. We don't need to cross the border...we got back up on the way, remember?"

"No...we don't." Jude said. "It would be way too risky to send back up considering Kuvira just conquered Zaofu. Like it or not, we're all that's here. So listen, we don't work for Kuvira anymore. We're wanted fugitives."

"If you are fugitives, listen up. There's a wall all the way across the border and patrols at all points. That checkpoint is our only way in and out." the prisoner leader said.

"We can't take the risk, Barazz. How do we know they won't turn us in?" one of them asked.

"Cause we aren't at the bottom of a pool of lava right now." Barazz said. "We all wanna get outta here alive, we have to trust each other."

"Alright, where's this checkpoint?" Franky asked.

Back with the others in Republic City…

"So a large number of competitors already fled?" Hope asked.

"All except the ones trying to escape the Earth Empire. Which is why David left for that border." Jexi said.

"Do we have any idea who's left here?" Cyrille asked.

"We can confirm the ones who were on the highlight list have already gone and left." Zoro said.

"It was a smart choice on their part. None of them want to get involved with this conflict." Ling said.

"But knowing him, he's not gonna stay out of this for long. As soon as he qualifies, he'll be concocting a plan for Invel." Zelos said.

"True, but he's a smart one. He'll stay out of sight in case the Earth Empire decides to take more preemptive measures." Himeno said.

"Plus we still have no clue why they would take those vines." Riku said.

"Those vines conduct spiritual energy, right? Maybe that has something to do with it." Double D said.

"Maybe they're using it for a power source." Starlight said.

"Or more likely...turning it into a weapon." Iida said.

"Come on...enough about that." Ling said. "We shouldn't be discussing things like that here."

"Ling...there has been something I've been meaning to ask you. About what you said when we first met...are you really looking for immortality?" Sunset asked.

"Of course I am." Ling said. "That hasn't changed in the slightest given the time I spent here."

"What I don't get is why." Sunset said.

"Xing is a large country, ruled by a single emperor. Currently he has 24 sons and 19 daughters." Ling said.

"43 kids. Not the largest we've seen." Sunset said.

"However his health has begun to deteriorate as of late. So...I've decided to search for a means of immortality beyond my world so that I can curry favor with him." Ling said.

"Why?" Ed asked. "Do you owe him a favor?"

"No. I get it. You give him a means to become immortal, you move up the line of succession for the throne. " Onyx said.

"That is absolutely right." Ling said.

"But...if he became immortal, would he still need a successor?" Mark asked.

"He's right. It takes away the point of having a successor if you ask me." Alphamon said.

"That would depend on personality. The emperor could just as well retire after receiving immortality." Ling said.

"So generally, it could go either way. That's pretty unique." Hope said.

"I was actually considering leaving the is world to continue elsewhere once this Earth Empire business was settled." Ling said. "Does this answer satisfy your question?"

"Yeah. I'm good now." Sunset said.

Back with the undercover group…

"This plan better work." Miu whispered as they approached the border checkpoint.

"Halt! Where are you all going?" the guard demanded.

"We're taking these escaped prisoners back to a reeducation camp. Found em out in the forest." Franky said. "We're taking them to camp 14."

"But Camp 14 is in the other direction." the guard said.

"Listen you, we just fought our way through several wild animals to get all the way here, I wanna be rehabilitated but if you guys are gonna deny me that, then I can pass word to Kuvira about how poor border patrol is." Eddy said.

"Okay, okay. Go through, sorry about that." the guard said as they opened the checkpoint.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that load a crud?" Usopp whispered.

"Saw it in a movie once. Honestly didn't think it'd work." Eddy whispered back.

As they went through the border gate, the guards recognized the faces from a poster.

"What?! Hey, stop them! They're fugitives of the empire!" one of the guards called as the others along with a Mech Squadron leaped into action.

"Well, it half worked. What do we do now?!" Miu asked.

"Only one thing to do." Franky said. "We fight."

"No way am I going back to Prison!" Barazz said as he burst out his ropes as the fugitives fought along with the heroes.

"There's no way we stand a chance against those mech suits." Kazuichi said before seeing the guards post unmanned. "Hey, Miu. Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Miu said.

"Hey, wait for me!" Varrick called as the three went into the guards post and got to work.

"We need to hook up one of the table legs to the generator inside. It'll cause an EMP to blow out the mechs. Lucky for us everything here is made of metal." Kazuichi said working on the generator.

"Iruma, help me hook up the table leg and stick it in, and hurry!" Varrick called.

"I'm on it!" Miu said.

The three worked together on the generator before flipping it on as they smirked and saw the robotic mechs quickly shut down.

"It worked!" Kazuichi said.

"Now we run." Jude said as the rest of them ran, escaping the guards.

"Finally." Miu said as they eventually reached a port.

"That wasn't the first time I had to escape as a fugitive." Jude said.

"It wasn't? What happened?" Miu asked.

"I was looking for my professor back in Fenmont to give him news about an award. But...when I found him, I saw him get killed. I was marked a fugitive because I saw too much." Jude said.

"Whoa. Well I'm not one to judge. I disfigured a government guy's face to try and save my master." Franky said.

"I guess we all really have something in common after all." Miu said.

"A penchant for opposing government forces? That does happen a lot, doesn't it?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Usopp said.

"Hey, now I feel out of this club!" Eddy joked. "Guess I'd better pull my weight around here, huh?"

"Speaking of which, where is he? He should be somewhere around here." Jude said.

"Who? We have someone waiting for us?" Kazuichi asked.

"I think so, Jude said he'd be here…" Miu said.

"Whoa… What happened to you guys?" a voice said as David came by.

"We ended up getting caught in a train explosion and now we're fugitives." Miu said.

"I know, I've heard. I really wish I could help you guys out, though." David said as he showed he has 5 coins at the moment.

"Hey, you got 5 of those coins. 2 more and you qualify." Usopp said.

"I know. But the problem is that with the highlighters gone, no one wants to face me. Apparently, the level of competition is getting a bit scarce." David said.

"Pretty sure the highlighters aren't the only reason they fled." Kazuichi said pointing to the Earth Empire airships flying high above.

"The tournament started here, but Kuvira got in the way. I say she's up for a little lesson. Whaddya say, David? You free to teach Kuvira a lesson in not interrupting a man's tournament?" Miu asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." David said.


	7. Beyond the Wilds

Lance was currently exploring a part of Republic City that was mostly covered by the Spirit Roots as he put a hand on a part of it.

"Drevas, what do you make of this?" Lance asked as his spear glowed and took the form of a young man with dark tan skin and emerald green hair along with a blue crystal on his chest.

"I am not sure, Master. But many citizens have been disappearing as of late and their disappearances have been connected to the Spirit Roots." Drevas said.

"We should let the others know." Lance said as Drevas reverted to his weapon form as they walked off. "What could...ah!" he said grabbed by a vine and taken away.

Meanwhile outside…

"Ohh…." Sunset shivered.

"Something up?" Spade asked.

"There feels like there's been an upset with the spiritual energy as of late." Sunset said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Ever since I started taking an interest in yokai, my spiritual awareness has been on the rise. Something has upset the spirits...something horrible." Sunset said.

"Lance's aura...it's grown weak." Vargas said.

"Wait...didn't he go for a walk in the Spirit wilds?" ZS asked.

"He did!" Mark said. "You don't think…"

"Dammit…" Vargas muttered. "He went to check out the Spirit Wilds to see if something was amiss, and I think he might've been taken."

"You have no idea how right you are." a voice said as a familiar blue haired man appeared.

"Jaou Kaira." Sunset said.

"Oh yes, we met you at the GGG, do you know what happened to Lance?" Eze asked.

"Taken, just like all the humans who wandered into those wilds." Jaou Kaira said. "Though I cannot blame the vines since you humans are at fault."

"We aren't the type to harm nature without reason." Ace said.

"That's not what I've seen." he said creating an orb as it showed mech's cutting down large vines in the swamp.

"By Grand Gaia." Atro said in shock.

"It's Kuvira… she's cutting the roots of the Great Banyan grove tree." Hope said.

"Likely for her own gain." Tokoyami said.

"We need to talk about this with the counsel. Maybe we can finally get them to move against her." Jexi said.

"Yes, and we need to find a way to rescue Lance and the missing townspeople." Vargas said.

"One step at a time." Jexi said.

They arrived at the building to try and convince the council but before they could…

"Guys! Oh perfect...you're all here." Bolin said coming in with the undercover group.

"You all are alright!" Selena said.

"What the? Guards, take care of these traitors!" Raiko said.

"Wait wait wait, we're not traitors. We're not traitors!" Usopp said.

"We have top secret information for you!" Eddy shouted before the guards stopped.

"Guess we should have opened with that line." Miu said.

"What have you discovered?" Minerva asked.

"She's got this thing that goes...boom! Kapow! Ploosh!" Bolin said.

"It's a superweapon. Like a regular weapon but super." Varrick said.

"Could you please describe it, Jude?" Zan asked.

"Yeah cause this is the first I've heard about it." David said.

"It's a weapon that harnesses the power of spirits from vines. If she figures out how to tap into that energy, we're all doomed." Jude said.

"So that's why I sensed something amiss in the tree." Simon said.

"By the way, why is David here? Shouldn't he be qualifying for the finals?" ZS asked.

"I was trying to, but Kuvira and her forces kept getting in the way. I only managed to snag 5 tokens." David said.

"You must be joking. That woman has no respect for anything, does she?" Craniamon asked.

"Apparently not…" David said.

"You really think some silly tournament matters at a time like this? Lives are in danger." Jaou Kaira said.

"Hey! He's been through enough already!" Eddy said.

"I'm an athlete. Competitions are my livelihood. So call it silly again, I dare you." David said.

"Calm down, David. There's no need to get so worked up now." Omnimon said.

"He's right, you'd best save that aggression for Invel." Leopardmon said.

"So...what's happening to the people the vines took?" Rainbow asked.

"They aren't going to harm them. They're just taking small portions of energy from them. Keeping them in a hibernation state." Jaou Kaira said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Vargas yelled.

"That doesn't sound like something to be concerned about?" David asked.

"Well I'll just go in there and open those pods." Vargas said.

"I would advise against that. Attack will only provoke the spirits further." Jaou Kaira said.

"He's right. Reckless action will just make things worse." Gallantmon said.

"Well, can't you just tell the spirits that we're gonna stop Kuvira?" Eddy asked Jaou Kaira.

"Hmm. That might work. But you can't do it in the physical world. A talk with them will only work on their turf. The Spirit World." Jaou Kaira said.

"Who can do that?" Emo asked. "...Wait a minute." he then said, looking at Korra.

"There...may be a way I can." Korra said.

The group soon stood before a massive prison as its doors opened as they walked inside.

"Well well...look who it is." a voice said. "The no good mortals...who ruined our plans." Grimoire shouted from a cell.

"Shut up, Gringo. If it were up to us, you'd be staying in there." David said.

"Oh you little. When I get out of here in 50 years, you're dead!" Grimoire said.

"Good luck with that, jackass." Ace said. "Now where's Zaheer? He's in this prison right?"

"Yeah he's here. Lucky bastard has his own deluxe room since he can fly now." Grimoire said.

"...I can fly too…" Eddy said under his breath.

"I'm surprised they gave a monster like him a body back." Spade said.

"Yeah, who's running this place?" SE added.

"I'll have you know I took this body from a corpse after he destroyed the original." Grimoire said pointing to David.

"Hey, if it were up to me, you would've died along with it." David said.

"Ignore him. He's not why we're here." Korra said as they continued onward through several steel doors before they saw Zaheer floating in midair, chained down as he meditated.

"Hello...Avatar and heroes." Zaheer said.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Mark said bluntly.

"I don't. Just came to look him in the face and say I'm not scared of him." Korra said.

Zaheer then stopped meditating as he flew at Korra, frightening her but he was stopped by his chains as he laughed. "Didn't work. You still look scared." he smirked.

"Aw, shut it ya big bag of wind!" Eddy said.

"This was a mistake." Korra said turning to leave.

"I know why you all came...the Avatar can no longer enter the spirit world." Zaheer said. "I am well known for entering the spirit world and it has been well known that the Avatar's spirit hasn't been there for a few years."

"You can enter the spirit world?" Jude asked.

"It doesn't matter! He...poisoned me. People used to think I was invincible but now they hesitate to call me. You ruined me!" Korra said.

"Blaming me is just a crutch to make you feel better. But neither of us are the same as back then. I learned to fly but now I'm bound in chains, you have all the power in the worlds and limit yourself with it. That poison should have killed you but you fought it off. You say your power is limited. I say, its limitless." Zaheer said.

"He's a jerk...but he's got a point." Eddy said.

"Let's not forget one important thing. He killed the Earth Queen and inadvertently created the worst dictator this world has ever seen. Way to go." David said.

"I've heard rumors about her. I didn't think she'd rise to power so quickly. She has to be stopped." Zaheer said.

"Yeah, we're having a bit of trouble with that... thanks to that poison you inflicted on Korra." Issei said, glaring at the man.

"I think I can help her get into the Spirit World." Zaheer said.

"Really?" Jude asked.

"We all may have been enemies at one point, but for now, our interests align." Zaheer said as he started meditating.

"Can we really trust that he can help? What if he's just trying to trick us?" Marco asked.

"If we had other options, we wouldn't even be here." Jexi said.

"I can't believe we're doing this." CP said.

"These uneasy alliances happen all the time, Cap. You better get used to it." David said.

"Okay, here goes." Korra said as she meditated as well. As she connected with Zaheer, her battle with him flashed through her mind.

"Let the images play out! Focus on me!" Zaheer yelled.

"I can't!" Korra called.

"Just hang on!" Zaheer said as Korra was dragged into the Spirit World.

"I made it…" Korra said as Zaheer appeared. "Do you know where everyone is?"

"No… but you do." Zaheer said as he disappeared.

Korra soon reconnected to Raava as she used her to locate the captive people inside the pod. "How do I free them?" Korra asked.

"Bend the energy around them. Here in the Spirit World, you are all powerful." Raava said as Korra touched the pod, bending its energy as it opened up with the spirits inside leaving and returning to their bodies.

"Ugh...what?" Lance groaned waking up in a pod. "What the?"

Back in the prison…

"Hmm. Seems the spirit vines in the city wilds have calmed." Jaou Kaira said.

"Looks like Korra did it. She's back to 100% now." Hope said.

"How Enma put up with a human like you is beyond me. How he put up with any of you." Jaou Kaira said with a smile.

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult." Al said.

"Maybe both." Mark said.

"All the same, you'll find we're...quite an unusual bunch." David said.

"And you'll find there is no problem with humans." Rainbow said.

"I don't have a problem with them. It's impossible for me too. See, I'm half human myself." Jaou Kaira said.

"That's interesting. You don't have a problem with Nephilims either, do you?" Mari asked.

"I consider anything not of yokai origin human to be honest." Jaou Kaira said as he turned to leave.

"Nephilim? You're half-angel too?" Mark asked.

"Not true. Ace, Spade and Simon are a race called Nephilim. Not angel." Jexi said.

"We're half Human and Demon." Ace said.

"Just like Dante…" David muttered.

"(One of the sons of Sparda.)" Spade thought.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sunset asked.

"Apologies for this meeting cut short, but I have more important matters to attend to." Jaou Kaira said.

"Now that the people are safe… we should get down to business." CP said. "The Earth Empire must be stopped!"

"Yes, it does." A voice said as Lance approached the group. "But we will have to come up with a plan and fast."

"You have no idea how right you are." Kazuichi said sweating. "When we were captives, I overheard a conversation between her and her inner circle."

"Oh, that's never good." Emo said.

"The attack on Republic City...it's gonna go down in two weeks." Kazuichi said.

"They're gonna use that army we saw in Zaofu aren't they?" Simon asked.

"And if their tech has caught up...that Spirit weapon too." Franky said.

"All the more reason to put a stop to Kuvira and her plans. And David, Invel's all yours, it's time you showed him why you're named the Ice Devil." Ace said.

"Damn right. And to also show him that I'm not the same rookie back in Glenwood that he metaphorically tossed around like a ragdoll." David said.

"We still need to free Suyin and her family though. The more cards Kuvira doesn't have the better." Hope said.

"Hope, that won't be necessary. See...Bolin and Opal along with the chief took off to rescue them when we headed over here." Applejack said.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Hope asked.

"Cause they asked me not to." Applejack said.

"Either way, we still have two weeks to prepare. We'd best make the most of it." David said.

"It's time we show Kuvira she picked the wrong heroes to mess with." Simon smirked as his left eye glowed.

Meanwhile in said army…

"Yes sir. All is going according to plan. The weapon has been finished. The invasion will commence soon." Invel said talking to someone in the dark. "Kuvira...depending on how things turn out, she might be a valued ally. The Ice Devil...yes. Knowing him, he'll definitely want to fight me again. He defeated me once during the Ultron Sigma incident. But...it will not happen again. His allies robbed me of my emperor...that is the only reason I do this journeying. I will destroy anything they hold dear. For my emperor." he said.


	8. Kuvira's Gambit

"Okay...how's the prep going?" Jude asked.

"We've made the evacuation mandatory to avoid major loss of life." Lacy said.

"And thanks to the info Varrick gave us, we're working on a counter for the weapon as we speak." Pearl said.

"Not to mention Zhu Li never really betrayed us. She really had her neck out for us." Hope said.

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't ya hear? She was allied with Kuvira only to get close and sabotage the weapon to buy us some time." Sans said. "She dunked on Kuvira good. Bet she took lessons from you, Zelos."

"I couldn't take all the credit back then. It was so I could help Lloyd wield the Eternal Sword to reunite Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Zelos said. "Though, it doesn't change the fact that I did deceive them back then."

"You kidding? If you really did betray us back then, you would fought us yourself." Lloyd said.

"That wouldn't have ended well, I'm sure." Magnamon said.

"Right! Anything else we need to do to prepare?" Princess Twilight asked.

"Ready whatever weapons and gear we have to deal with those mechs." Mari said as she prepped a minigun shaped gunblade.

"Copy that!" CP said as he ran off.

"You know...maybe we should pull off a pre emptive strike. Take out the weapon before it even gets here." Izuku said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to fight through that army of mechs, shouldn't be a problem right?" Al said.

"Not for us, but I'm worried that Kuvira might pull something." Hope said.

"Besides, if we strike from the air, we can avoid the mechs. We have ships, we can take one of them." Izuku said.

"I also prepped one of these." Mari said pressing a button as a black humanoid jet flew down.

"Whoa. You and Mercury have been busy." Mark said.

"This is a Flight Unit, it's useful for flying along with air combat." Mari said. "Though it'll only work for Reploids and such."

"I'm a robot, will that work?" Alkaline asked.

"What about digital beings like the Royal Knights?" Vera asked.

"Well only humanoid bodies can fit, but if you turn yourself into data, you'll be able to take full control of it." Mari said.

"Humanoid… That means neither me or Examon can use it." Kentaurosmon said.

"I'll do it then." Craniamon said.

"Craniamon? Are you sure about this?" Yoko asked.

"Very. I mean, look at David over there." Craniamon said. "He's been looking forward to this competition since we first got word. And now they've gone and squandered it for their own desires. If there's one thing people like him treasure more than anything, it's their pride. And as competitive as I am myself, I refuse to let them get away with squandering it!"

"Craniamon… I can tell you've put a lot of thought into this." Alphamon said.

"Quite frankly, I was about to volunteer myself, but… as a strategist, I know I'm better suited for the field with everyone else." Leopardmon said.

"Craniamon… You don't really have to go this far just to protect my pride, but… If you are intent on doing this, then I can't bring myself to stop you." David said.

"Alright, Craniamon, when you enter the flight unit in Data Form, you'll be its A.I. which means you'll have full control of it. It has two modes, flight mode and combat. While in flight mode you'll be able to fire off laser beams and energy bolts, as for combat, you are able to use a plasma sword." Mari explained.

"Sounds a lot like a Mobile Suit in the Gundam series." David said.

"In a way, yes. It can also be used by two people at anytime, any Digimon can act as the A.I. while the humanoid can maintain the mobile commands." Mari added.

"I see. So, who's gonna be going in with him?" Gallantmon asked.

"I'll go." Leviathan said.

"I know you've got this, Levi." Fulgore said.

"Thanks, Fulgy." Leviathan said kissing him on the cheek before jumping into the flight unit. "Ready, Craniamon?"

"Ready." Craniamon said. "Vera, you know what to do."

"Understood." Vera said inputting a few commands on a holographic screen as Craniamon was slowly turning into data and was being sent into the Flight Unit.

"You okay, Craniamon? How does it feel in there?" Jesmon asked.

"It feels kind of weird. I feel like I'm one with this ship, but at the same time, it feels amazing. I like it." Craniamon said.

"Feeling okay in there, Leviathan?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, everything's golden." Leviathan said. "Alright, let's do this!" She said as the chest area closed up as it shifted into a jet and took to the skies.

"Everything's good so far. Maybe we can pull this off." Eddy said.

"Uh, guys? Didn't you say the weapon was being transported by smaller mechs?" Leviathan asked. "It's not!"

Through the Flight Unit's camera feed, everyone saw what Leviathan meant. The Spirit cannon was attached to a giant metal mecha suit about 25 stories high, followed by the entirety of Kuvira's army.

"They've attached the weapon, to a giant mech! What should we do?" Leviathan asked.

"No way the Flight Unit's weapons can make a dent in that thing." Kazuichi said.

"Right. We're pulling back now." Leviathan said.

"No. We can't just run with our tails between our legs." Craniamon said. "I'm not leaving without...insurance." he said piloting the mech into one the of the airships and burst in the one Batarr Jr. and Invel were in.

"What is…" they said before both were grabbed.

"You're coming with us." Leviathan said.

"What is the meaning of this!" Invel demanded.

"Shut it. Right now...you two are bargaining chips." Craniamon said as they departed.

"Everyone, we've got ourselves some hostages." Leviathan said.

"Oh yeah! Nice work team!" Ace said.

The pilots soon returned after having tied up Invel and Batarr Jr.

"You will not get away with this! Kuvira will smite down all of you!" Invel said.

"Not if we got you two!" Eddy said smirking.

"And don't even think of using your magic, if you try to, you'll be in for quite a shock." Mari said.

"And if you try to escape, David has the honors of kicking your ass himself." Jexi said as David cracked his knuckles.

"When my master hears of this, not a single one of you will be left standing!" Invel said.

"Oh, we will be standing. Even if Kuvira takes Republic City, we'll just run. And you'll be right there with us same with Batarr Jr. You'll have the knowledge of knowing that you can't do anything while Kuvira chases us all over the Nations." Hope said.

"Now then...how about you tell us how to stop that mech." Ace said.

"You all...are fools. Has it not occured that the master I refer might not be Kuvira?" Invel asked.

"Get me a phone...I'll ask her to surrender." Batarr Jr. said.

"What? Don't be a fool! Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment!" Invel said.

"You shut it!" Vargas said.

"I'm not going to risk my life for the one I love most. Give me a phone." Batarr Jr. said.

"Smart man." Emo said, handing him a phone.

"Kuvira, are you there?" Batarr Jr. asked. "I'm being held captive with Invel by the Avatar and the heroes. They won't release us until you surrender. If you try to take the city, they will take me with you and prevent me from ever seeing you again. I refuse to live that way, we already have our empire. Please… don't go through with this."

"Are you injured?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes." Batarr Jr. said.

"Are they all with you now?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes." Batarr Jr. said.

"You're right. This city is not worth sacrificing our love over. I love you Batarr." Kuvira said as she hung up.

"Oh…. it worked!" Pearl breathed "Now we can…"

"Uh...I hate to be the downer here. But that mech thing is pointing its weapon...right at us!" Rainbow said.

"I knew she wasn't going to surrender." David said.

"We need to get out of here now." Jexi said.

"RUN AWAY!" ZS yelled grabbing the hostages.

"She really is as heartless as master said. She's definitely a good candidate." Invel smiled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"You'll find out...if you survive." Invel said before David punched him out.

"I can't believe I was defeated by you once." David said.

"Less talking, more running!" SE shouted as they took off as the weapon fired.

The Spirit beam hit the warehouse as the hummingbird mechs were destroyed and the others barely survived. But to Kuvira, she thought she had all but won.


	9. The Last Stand

After the collapse of the building, the groups were regrouping as they began to plot their counterattack. As they all split off, David was left guarding Invel alone.

"So...this is how you wish to spend your time? Watching me like a guard dog?" Invel asked.

"You heard what Jexi said. The minute you try to run off, I'm coming at you full force." David said.

"You really do have a thing about me, don't you? Well, I will say this...when I am free and back at my master's side...I'll see about starting another war in Tokyo perhaps." Invel said.

"I'll die before I see you set foot there." David said.

"All this time, you heroes made three mistakes surrounding me. One, that Kuvira would be the only master I worship. Two, that I would consider any of you a threat. And finally three, that I was foolish enough to come to this world without back up." Invel said as his ropes suddenly fell apart.

"What?" David said before something pushed him back as he saw two floating figures behind Invel. "What...are those?"

"Spirits from the Undead universe. They are part of a cult that worships my master and his ideals. They happened to have been competing in the same tournament you were when I came. A bit of good fortune on my part. Now I've decided to change things up. Instead of returning to Kuvira's side...I'm going to shatter your frozen body across the ground." Invel said as the surrounding area started to freeze.

(Cue- Tadakatsu- Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends)

"Try me. I won't go down as easily as you think." David said.

"Even when you've been outnumbered." Invel said as two ghostly figures floated down. One blue and the other pink.

"Two Frillish. So they are competitors." David said. "This just got a whole lot interesting. Froslass, it looks like we've got some fight after all. The Frillish are yours."

Both Frillish started by firing Night Shade attacks at Froslass who dodged each one of them.

Froslass charged up and launched a Shadow Ball. While the Blue Frillish dodged, it hit hard against the Pink one, taking it out instantly. The Blue Frillish growled as it unleashed Ominous Wind into the area.

"Oh this is not good…" Froslass muttered. "Think… What would… Ah, I've got it!" she said as she used Confuse Ray. The Blue Frillish was hit as it looked around in confusion. "Now!" she said as her fist was coated in ice as she dealt an Ice Punch-like uppercut. "Ice...Shoryuken!" The resulting impact managed to knock the Frillish out.

"Alright! She did it!" David said.

The two spirits looked at each other before dropping their tokens and vanishing.

"Pathetic…Seems it's all on me!" Invel said as the ice around him intensified and started spreading farther across the city as a dark aura surrounded him. "I'll freeze this entire city solid if I have to."

"What's wrong, Invel? You seem pretty heated up for a supposed master of ice." David said. "But I guess I have no right to say something like that, do I?" he said. "This aura...is this...darkness? Just how evil are you?"

"Darkness is unrelated to the concepts of good and evil. It is a tremendous source of power, one that any human can possess." Invel said entering his True Ice Kamui albeit with it looking more demonic.

"That form again… Wait, something's different." David said.

"This...is the power the master has bestowed upon me. The power of darkness!" Invel said as some of the things the ice had covered started to corrupt and twist, becoming things of evil. "This is...Black Ice!"

"Ngh… So strong… This power is beyond anything I would've realized." David said.

"Disappear in a frozen darkness!" Invel said as the ice rose up like a tidal wave and started moving towards David.

"Such overwhelming power… No… This is exactly what I've been preparing for. It's time I finally show...my true power!" David said as he was bathed in a bright light. When it fades, he was in his Sapphire God Mode, yet his Ice Reaper Claw was active.

(Shift- Magnolia Eclair- Guilty Gear Xrd)

"What.. what is this?!" Invel asked. "I thought you couldn't use Reaper Claw without Kyogre?!"

"Wrong… Take a closer look." David said revealing his glowing eye. "This is Kyogre's way of lending me his strength. Unlike you, who only accepted darkness, as a slayer of gods and demons, I have embraced both Heaven and Hell! Behold, Sapphire God: Armament!"

"Your light...it's insignificant to my darkness!" Invel said. "You'll just be a victim of my black ice!"

David smirked as he swiped with his claw, cutting apart the wave of ice. "Surprised? I'm not the same scrub you kicked to the curb back in Glenwood. I've relived that battle in my head over and over again since that day, like a recurring nightmare that I couldn't shake off. That battle showed my moment of weakness. That's why I've grown stronger over the course of this journey… So that I wouldn't relive such a defeat again!" he said as he launched icicles from his claw.

"Pathetic." Invel said trying to freeze the icicles over before they broke apart bits of his armor. "What? Wait...does this mean...his ice is infused with light?!"

"That is because of the power of my Sapphire God Mode. Now that I learned how to combine both at the same time, there's no way you can beat me now!" David said. "This is the end! If you think this is hell, I'm just getting started!" he said as he rapidly slash Invel with his claw. He then rises to the air. "I'll drag you down...and grind you into earth!" he said as an orb of energy appeared from his claw. "Impulse Desire!" he shouted as he rockets towards Invel and slams the ball of energy on him.

"No...Master...I...failed." Invel said before his armor shattered as he took the full force of the attack. When the dust settled, a large crater was in the ground as Invel was in the center of it, bloodied and unconscious.

(end song)

David was breathing heavily from the attack. Whew… That took a lot out of me." he said as he reverted. "Hey, Froslass! You doing okay over there?"

"Just fine." Froslass said holding the two tokens.

"Alright! This secures our spot in the finals. It was rough getting there, but it was all worth it." David said. "Now come on. Let's catch up to the others."

Meanwhile out in Republic City...

"PDEE BARMA!" Simon called as Madama Butterfly appeared and kicked away a few of the mechs along with punching a few airships.

"Alright, weapons live, Craniamon. Open Fire!" Leviathan called as the Flight Unit flew toward a group of mechs and airships.

"How's it coming with the colossus?" Hope asked.

"Not so good. Nothing we're doing is making a dent in that thing!" Crusadermon said.

"We just need to buy time for the hummingbird unit to make an opening." Jexi said.

"(If only I could use Burst, that would definitely help the others a bit, but…)" Simon thought.

"Simon, get your head in the game!" Spade shouted as Simon dodged an attacking mech.

"Let's see how you like this. Limit Break: AL Type Light Particle Beam!" Mari called as she pulled out the gunblade from before and attached a small piece to it as it fired a huge laser, causing most of the mechs to instantly shut down. "Haha...in your…" she said seeing the large one charging the weapon at her.

"Mari!" Sanji said grabbing her as the weapon destroyed the area she was on.

"Thanks, Sanji." Mari said.

"Appreciate your help but it's probably best you stay outta sight." Sanji said.

"Dammit….come on." Hope said before hearing a crash not far as he saw a hole in the large mech's leg. We have our way in!"

"Come on, it's showtime!" ZS said as he raced into the hole.

"Wait up!" Simon called flying in with Malphas's wings but dismissed them once inside. As soon as Korra entered, the mech slammed its hand on the hole.

"Assignments. ZS, disable the weapon. Simon, shut down this mech's energy supply. Me and Korra...we're settling things with Kuvira right now." Hope said. "Everyone else, keep things under control outside."

"Alright, we'll go help the others once we're done on our end." Simon said.

"No. Just get out as fast as you can." Hope said.

"Huh?" ZS said.

"I'll be honest. Odds are we might not all make it out alive. So...I'm gonna do my best to stop Kuvira." Hope smiled.

"No...NO!" Simon said.

"Simon, relax. He's got this." Tsumugi said.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure they have plot armor." ZS said. "Still, good luck Hope!" He then skated off.

*Glass Breaks*

"... Ignore that." Emo said flatly.

"Alright…. This is gonna end now." Hope said as he ran to catch up with Korra in the control room. Both have broken right in as they started an all out fight with Kuvira inside as the others went about accomplishing their tasks.

"Gotta find the weapon, gotta find the weapon." ZS said as he climbed to the top and found the weapon's supply of spirit vines. "Bingo!" he said attacking the loading mechanism causing all the vines to fall to the bottom of the arm, making a large explosion. "And now…" he said as he skated down the mech. "... It's all up to them."

"That power core has to be in the chest area." Simon said. He soon arrived and saw the power supply was a large mass of spirit vines. "I have to absorb the spirit energy without destroying it." he said holding his hand out as yellow energy flew into it as the light died down. "That should do it." he said before jumping out and summoning Malphas's wings. "Now then spirits…" he said holding the orb of energy into the air. "Be free!" he called as the orb flew up into the air and scattered across the four nations. He smiled before hearing a charging sound from the spirit vines below. "The core...it's overloading. Time to go." he said going down the nearest exit.

As soon as he had gotten out, a loud explosion was seen as the mech fell apart sending the head and right arm flying into the spirit wilds. The groups saw massive firings coming from the wilds before a large explosion was seen.

"Everyone, take cover! Now!" Pit said.

Once the explosion had subsided, all looked out to see a large spirit portal situated where the spirit wilds once sat.

"HOLY MOLEY!" Eddy shouted. "HOPE! KORRA!"

"Come on!" Ace said as the group quickly ran to the crater. Upon rushing towards it, out of the portal stepped out Hope and Korra carrying Kuvira on their shoulders.

"Phew, thank God." Mark sighed. "You made it."

"You jerk, you nearly scared us to death!" Simon said lightly punching his arm.

"I'll be honest, I thought we were dead too. Kuvira tried to fire the cannon again, but it went out of control. Korra then bent the beam to protect me and Kuvira, and that's how the spirit portal appeared." Hope said. "Don't worry though, cause Kuvira was able to see how wrong she was. She surrendered."

"How nice. But still…" Emo said, looking straight at Kuvira. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

"Not your way, Emo." a voice said as they saw David walking towards the group. "Looks like I missed the whole thing. Still, I knew you guys could do it."

"David. What happened to Invel?" Ace asked.

"A bloody mess, but still alive." David said. "And look what his goons dropped." he said revealing two tokens.

"Great Scott! I forgot about the tournament!" CP said. "I need to find some other competitors!" he said.

"Should we tell him all the remaining competitors on this world already fled?" Jexi asked.

"He'll find out eventually." Simon said.

It was days later at a special wedding/celebration that the group unwound a bit except for the leaders.

"I'm glad things worked out here. But...something still troubles me about the situation." Jexi said.

"What is it, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"It's about Invel and this so called master. If he really was following someone else...what would he have had to gain by partnering with Kuvira and pretending to be only her subordinate." Jexi said.

"I know what you mean. It kind of unnerved me a bit. I was really looking forward to being in a tournament without some kind of conspiracy." David said.

"Don't worry. It's probably unrelated." Mark said.

"Yeah...it's definitely unrelated. The tournament and this scheme just happened to occur around the same time." Jexi said. "David...I saw all the corruption in the area you fought in. Did Invel do that?"

"Yeah. He said that he melded his ice with some kind of dark power. He was pretty vague about it, though." David said.

"Darkness...I could feel it from where you stood. It wasn't just some dark power...he somehow managed to have power over true darkness." Jexi said.

"That's why that presence felt familiar. It felt almost similar to Vanitas's Lingering Spirit, but stronger." Ace said.

"Well...to be fair...he said it was from his master." David said. "But...can we be sure it's the same thing?"

"Probably unrelated, but his master...so whoever this master was….Ah!" Jexi said grasping his chest upon realizing something.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"I really hope I'm wrong about this but...I think I know who his master was." Jexi said.

"Really? Who?" Mark asked.

"Someone who could have given Invel that power...as well as target someone who was dark hearted like Kuvira was. He's finally starting to make his move." Jexi said.

In a dark place, a figure was sitting at a large chess board as he knocked over a piece on his side. "Seems Invel has failed. Kuvira did not have what it took. Such a sad truth, but the truth nonetheless. Still, with each day, the time draws ever closer. When their seven lights...meet my thirteen darknesses."

Back on Korra's World…

"Hope, we made a second cake!" Pinkie-2 said. "Do you know where Korra is?"

"I'm pretty sure she's busy with...other things." Indigo said pointing to the spirit portal where Korra and Asami stood facing one another.

"After all this, they deserve to be happy. Right, Hope?" Ace said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hope… This will probably be the last time you'll see her. If there's anything you want to say to her, now's your last chance." David said.

"Hey, where're you going? You forget your cake!" ZS said as he grabbed the cake and raced over.

"No… I think I'm good." Hope said. "Korra doesn't need to be said goodbye to. I know for a fact that she already wanted to leave the team to defend Republic City like Aang did. It's just a feeling I have that comes from avatar to avatar. But I did promise that I would win the tournament for her."

"Then as soon as we reach the next world, you better get cracking." David said.

"Wonder where our next adventure will take us." Simon said.

"I guess we follow the other competitors." Mark answered. "Anyone know where they went off to?"

"Well according to the charts, there's a large influx of them in the Disney Heart Universe. Near this...unknown world." Tails said. "Weird, there's no info on it."

"Probably some kind of deserted or unidentified world. It should be interesting to check out." Omnimon said.

"Let's go then!" Ace said.

"Yeah, why are we standing around talking about it! Let's go!" Luffy said.

And so the groups got into the Galaxy King as they took off, heading for this newly discovered world.

To be continued...


End file.
